


Steps Taken to Reach Humanity

by writerandreader101



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda is a bitch, Blood and Gore, Crime Scenes, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Someones gonna DIE, Violence, after best/pacifist ending, okay a lot of people might die, so spoilers, takes place after the main game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerandreader101/pseuds/writerandreader101
Summary: After the successful android revolution, Connor remained at the DPD and him and Hank gained a new partner to turn their duo to a trio. That new partner would be you. With a new case that seems too neatly wrapped, a plot that threatens every android is discovered and Connors new deviancy shows him there are an infinite number of steps he must take to reach humanity.Okay I'm not good at summaries, check it out if I have somehow peaked your interest my dudes!





	Steps Taken to Reach Humanity

An empty bar was not the place you thought you would end up tonight. After the android revolution succeeded two months ago, you were still in celebration mode and that landed you in the closest bar to your apartment, the only downside was that you were alone. You had imagined you would find another street party but sadly that was not the case so you swirled your second glass of whiskey and downed it with the plan of heading home. As you stood from your stool and waved your goodbyes to the bartender, a new bar attendant caught your immediate attention. A certain RK800 model who went by the name of Connor entered in his usual pristine white button up with his Cyberlife designated blazer, pointing him out as an android to everyone within a ten-mile radius. Even in your slightly intoxicated state you took notice of his yellow LED and furrowed eyebrows, he was deep in his processing, so much so that it took him longer than a second to recognize you. He quickly put on a small smile but you could see through the façade too easily.

 

“What are you doing here?” You asked with a smirk and folded arms. A bar was not Connor’s go to place unless he was looking for Hank Anderson.

 

“I was looking for Hank.” Connor answered quickly, his LED flickered between yellow and red and your worry grew. Connor was lying.

 

“You know Hank never comes here,” You took a step forward and he took one back. You furrowed your eyebrows and uncrossed your arms, sobering up almost instantly. “What’s wrong Connor?”

 

He visibly sighed. You knew he did not need to breathe but the action gave even more indication that there was a problem. You invited the android to come and sit in one of the booths at the back of the bar, to give the illusion of some form of privacy as they were attracting listeners already. As you slipped into the booth seat you noticed that his LED had flickered back to a solid yellow and that his eyes were downcast. Talking was not going to be easy. Once you were seated, Connor kept his head down, avoiding all forms of eye contact and your worry reached troublesome heights. You had only known the android for just over two months but you had not taken him for the type to not speak his concerns. You knew his transition into deviancy was not easy, he was programmed to hunt down deviants after all. You did not expect Connor to confide in you, after all you two had only started working on cases together but that lack of closeness did not halt your worry from continuing to grow. You waited for him to speak, but after several minutes had passed you let your own sigh slip, bringing him back to attention.

 

“I’m sorry Detective, it’s not something I want to discuss.” You slumped back into the plush cushions of the seat, it was as you expected but it still slightly stung. “I would much rather forget about it.”

 

“That’s okay.” And with that, silence fell.

 

The silence was a long one. At some point two drinks appeared at your table with a smiling girl telling you it was on the house as she swiftly left. You contemplated the whiskey in front of you and took a sip. You noticed Connor watching you with an almost analytical gaze. You dismissed it and decided to try for conversation once more, the silence weighing down on you like a tonne of bricks.

 

“So the new case, four murders, two androids and two humans. What do you think of it?” Your attempt to lighten the mood succeeded as Connor seemed to perk up slightly at the change in conversation.

 

“Well, the evidence indicates that the androids attacked the humans as the murder weapon lacks finger prints, however, the androids both had their thirium pump regulators removed which did have fingerprints. From this we know that the humans fought back and were able to murder their attackers.” Connor answered firmly, his LED remaining a solid yellow as he reconstructed the events through word of mouth.

 

“I take it you have gone through a background check of all of the victims?” You asked as you had left the crime scene early to get a head start on writing up your report.

 

“I have but none of the victims are linked in any way.” This brought your gaze from your whiskey to the RK800’s soft inviting eyes.

 

“They aren’t?” It was not unheard of but it was very unlikely for this type of killing to occur, there had to be a link somewhere.

 

“From a first glance, no, but tomorrow I will complete a full analysis of all of the evidence and find a link somewhere.” And with that, the silence returned but it was not as heavy as before.

 

You looked down to the drink in front of the android. The tall glass contained a thick blue liquid which appeared to almost have the consistency of blood. Your curiosity was overpowering. You picked up the glass and brought it up to eye level and carefully swirled it, confirming your theory of it consistency. Connor eyed the glass as well, probably analysing its contents. He reached out and took the glass from you and placed it back on the table with a disgusted expression which caused you to raise an eyebrow.

 

“It’s pure thirium mixed with gamma-hydroxybutyrate.” Your eyes widened at this, who would try and drug an android? Then it clicked in your mind.

 

“Scan my drink.” You held up your half empty glass and you could feel your stomach drop as Connors gaze flicked from the glass to meet your eyes.

 

“Detective I need to take you home.” You simply nodded and quickly got to your feet.

 

You did not expect the head rush and you fell back into the plush seat of the booth. Connor was already by your side, wrapping an arm around your waist and holding you against him, acting as your balance. You still had your bearings, you could still walk straight but pushing away Connors helpful arms was not an option you were going to consider at this moment. As the two of you left, you could feel the bar attendants’ eyes follow you out but you did not care, you just wanted to get home.

 

“Detective, I suggest you come back to Hanks with me so you are not alone.” Connor suggested as you both slowly made your way down the dark pavement.

 

“I don’t need to be babysat.” You answered as you felt your control on your body start to slip.

 

“I know that but it would be in your best interest just to be safe.” Connor argued as he brought you to a stop.

 

“Whatever you say, con man.” And with that you felt your knees buckle and sleep began to take over, you just had to trust in Connor that everything would be alright once you regained consciousness.

 

~~

 

Connor felt your body give out and fall into him completely. The drug had completely taken effect and he could feel your soft breathing against his shoulder. Connor searched for the best method of carrying you and settled on the position of bridal style. With one arm already wrapped securely around your waist and your arm slung loosely over his shoulders, he quickly bent down and hooked his free arm under your knees and pulled you up against his chest. He analysed your current state and detected your slow heartbeat and deep breaths. You were going to be okay. With a relieved sigh, Connor began his walk back to Hanks house, a place he had taken up residence after the android revolution. He wondered how Hank would react to seeing him coming back home with you unconscious in his arms. Connor laughed slightly at the thought of a speechless Lieutenant Anderson and picked up his pace to get home. He began to process why the drinks had been spiked. He could understand why his was, he was an android and not every human agreed that androids deserved their freedom or that they were alive, but, why where you targeted? That was the real question. Could it have been simply because you were in a group? Maybe because you worked for the DPD? Possibly you had enemies Connor did not know about. He pushed the thoughts aside for now, his main priority was to get home. Connor decided that calling Hank ahead of time would be a good plan until he realized he had already reached the house so he just rang the doorbell and waited for a response.

 

“Connor! There you-“ Hank cut himself short as he opened the door to be met with said android holding an unconscious girl bridal style.

 

“She’s been drugged.” Was all Connor said as he walked past the stunned lieutenant into the living room, carefully placing your sleeping form down on the couch.

 

“What happened?!” Echoed Andersons gravelly voice as he entered the living room, taking his place standing behind the couch, looking between your sleeping form and Connor crouched on the ground.

 

Connor proceeded to fill the concerned lieutenant in on the missing details, however, he left out his real purposes for walking Detroit at this time. Hank nodded as Connor spoke, taking his own mental notes to try and figure out the motive, you can’t simply drug a detective and expect to get away with it easily.

 

“You should probably head to bed Hank, it is considerably late.” Connor spoke as his gaze landed back on you.

 

“Alright, wake me if anything happens.” And with that, Hank walked back to his bed and it was just you, Connor and a sleepy Sumo in the living room.

 

Connor scanned your vitals again, everything was fine and he let out another sigh. He considered entering stand-by mode then remembered why he had left for that bar in the first place. Worry swarmed his mind then you made a soft noise, bringing him back to reality. He looked back to you face and without thinking, he reached out and brushed the hair covering your face behind your ear. He smiled and lay back against the couch to your right and closed his eyes, allowing himself to cautiously slip back into stand by mode.


End file.
